PS2's Red Screen of Death (Crossover)
List of Characters Who Get Scared by the Red Screen of Death #Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants: Graveyard Night) #Violet Parr (The Incredibles) #Fossas (Madagascar) #Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala and Po (Teletubbies) #Daffy Duck & Elmer Fudd (Box Office Bunny) #Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Tom Grape, & Pa Grape (VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle) #Brian and Scamper (Igor) #Opossum (A Goofy Movie) #Thumbelina #Nigel & Larry (The Wild) #Railty (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) #Junior and Tulip (Storks) #Bloom & Buddy (Winx Club: Dragon Quest) #Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space) #Amaya (PJ Masks) #Alex (Madagascar) #Kiko (Winx Club) #Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) #Nigel (Rio) #Arthur Claus and Grandsanta (Arthur Christmas) #Rafael, Pedro, Nico and Carla (Rio 2) #The Wolf (The Sword of Stone) #Hannah (Scary Godmother: Hallowen Spooktacular) #Thomas Mcgregor and Pigling Bland (Peter Rabbit 2018) #Marinette (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) #Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael (Rugrats Go Wild) #Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) #Mike & Sulley (Monsters, Inc) #Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) #Blu and Jewel (Rio) #Snotty Boy (Barnyard) #Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts: Crocogator Contest) #Cleo de Nile (Monster High: 13 Wishes) #Sabrina (Sabrina The Animated Series: My Stepmother the Babe) #Rapunzel (Tangled) #The Once-Ler (The Lorax) and The Lorax #June (Little Einsteins) #Rumble (Pixie Hollow Games) #Ratso (The Ugly Duckling And Me!) #George & Harold (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) #Boog (Open Season) #Hopper (A Bug's Life) #Timothy the Birthday Boy (The Angry Birds Movie) #Rabbids (Bunnies Screamathon) #Nick-Dean (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) #Winnie and Mr. Trout (The Boxtrolls) #Sherman (Mr Peabody & Sherman) #Bruce Wayne/Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) #Verne, Hammy, and his Family (Over the Hedge) #Wasabi (Big Hero 6) #Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) #Hubie & Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) #Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, And Brent McHale (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) #Paddington (Paddington 2) #Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: MMMystery on the Friendship Express) #Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet #The Zombie (Paranorman) #Chef and Creek (Trolls) #Wander (Wander Over Yonder) #Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants: Doing Time) #Megamind and Roxanne (Megamind) #Goofy (Tiger Trouble) #Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) #Mole (The Nut Job) #Boris (Balto) #Pingu (Pingu) #Seagulls (Covi The Island Aliens) #Donald Duck and Trio (Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas) #Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear, (Inside Out) #Charlotte LaBouff & Laurence (The Princess and the Frog) #Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) #RUnt of the Litter (Chicken Little) #Gertie (Ice Age: Collision Course) #Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants: That's No Lady) #Ichabod (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) #Aviva & Koki (Wild Kratts: Termites vs. Tongues) #Mommo (The Ant Bully) #Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) #Bob And Lucky (Zizt The Movie) #Geppetto (Pinocchio) #Postman Pat & Jess (2014 film) #Walter (The Muppets 2011) #The Boxtrolls & Eggs (Boxtrolls) #Piglet (Piglets BIG Movie) #Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) #Grace Winslow (The Smurfs) #Neil Patrick Winslow (The Smurfs) #Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs) #Chloe (Gnome Alone) #Vampirina (Vampirina) #Jonahthan (Hotel Transylvania) #Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) #Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) #Paddington (Paddington 2) #Bonnie the bunny (Tony Crynight) #Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) #Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) #Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) #Snowbell (Stuart Little) #Kate (Alpha and Omega) #Hector (Coco) #Little Red Riding Hood (Book Revue) #The Chickens (Chicken Run) #Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) #Phillis (The Ugly Duckling And Me!) #Kari (Jack-Jack Attack) #Donkey (Shrek) #Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia, & Rosetta (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) #Oscar & Ernie and Bernie (Shark Tale) #Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Covi Zizt Lovi Whyatt Cavi Siv And Lavi (Covi & Zizt) #Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Born Again Krabs) #Felicie Milliner (Leap!) #Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) #The King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland 1951) #Chi-Fu (Mulan) #Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit) #Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) #Jane Porter (Tarzan) #Prince John (Robin Hood) #Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Date) #Jake the Dog (Adventure Time: The Evicted) #Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) #Princess Merida (Brave) #Eep (The Croods) #Pearl (Steven Universe: Say Uncle) #Ping And Monty (Impy's Island) #Trent (Total Drama: Phonia Factor) #Katie (PAW Patrol) #Pee-Wee Herman (Pee-Wee's Big Holiday) #Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) #Goku (Goku vs Everybody: Goku vs Annoying Orange) #Pater Parker Spider Man #Homer Simpson Simpson #Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) #Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Bloo, and Wilt (Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends) #Stella (Angry Birds Stella) #Yankee Irving (Everyone’s Hero) #Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) #Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Charmy Bee, Knuckles, and Vector (Sonic X) #Mushu (Mulan II) #Red (The Angry Birds Movie) #Izzy, Gwen, and Heather (Total Drama Island) #Fievel (An American Tail) #Mat (Pat & Mat) Gallery PS2 RSOD.jpg Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward screams incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11568.jpg|Violet screams Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas screams launches into the Ground by Alex Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8966.jpg|Fossas screams Lion_and_Bear_-_Arms_up.png|Tinky Winky, Dipsy, LauLau & Po Screams Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 11.04.26 AM.png|Daffy and Elmer screams DaveAndTheGiantPickle63.png|Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom screams DaveAndTheGiantPickle64.png|Pa Grape screams igor-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Scamper and Brain screams Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|Opossum screams Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Alex and Loco Hopper Screams Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-4455.jpg|Thumbelina suprised the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Nigel screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry screams Rarity_shrieking_with_fear_again_EG4.png|Rality (Human) screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg|Junior screams Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4420.jpg|Tulip screams Bb.png|Bloom screams Archibald screams computer off.png|Archibald Asparagus screams PJ Masks Screaming.png| Catboy Owlette & Gekko screams Amaya_Surprised.png|Owlette Amaya screams Owlette falling.png|Owlette file Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Alex the Lion screams Screenshot_2017-10-19-06-50-41.png|Kiko screams OMG Aaaaahhh!!!.jpg|Mary Jane Watson screams Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel screams Arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4319.jpg|Arthur and Grandsanta screams Rafael, Pedro and Nico and Carla Screaming.PNG|Rafael, Pedro, Nico and Carla Screams Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-5175.jpg|The Wolf screams Screenshot_20180309-171546.png|Hannah screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0716.jpg|Thomas screams Peter_Rabbit_2018_Screenshot_0717.jpg|Pigling Bland screams TK_Scared_Marinette.png|Marinette gasps Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|Angelica, and Susie, screams monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|Sulley and Mike screams Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Lightning McQueen screams Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG|Blu and Jewel Screams barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Snotty Boy screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.06.47 AM.png|Jimmy Z screams IMG_20180605_142139_HDR.jpg|Cleo de Nile screams "NO!" Screenshot_20180407-222959.png|Sabrina screams tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg|Rapunzel freaks out Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-4698.jpg|The Once-ler screams Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-4699.jpg|The Lorax screams June Screams & Jumps.png|June screams Pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg|Rumble gasps Ratso_screaming.jpg|Ratso screams Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|George and Harold screams open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Boog screams Vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m15s795.png|Nick screams Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|Winnie screams Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-5327.jpg|Mr. Trout screams Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg|Sherman screams overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg|Verne, Hammy, and his Family screams overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-1391.jpg|Ozzy gasps big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5518.jpg|Wasabi screams Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|Sour Kangaroo screams Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg|Hubie and Rocko screams Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, And Brent, screams Pinkie_Pie_screaming_S2E24.png|Pinkie Pie screams Screenshot_20180521-111601.png|Juliet and Sherlock screams Paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-6182.jpg|The Zombie screams Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9481.jpg|Chef screams Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.jpg|Creek screams Wander_Screaming.png|Wander screams Screenshot_2016-10-20_at_1.03.45_PM.png|Mrs. Puff screams Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.23.09 AM.png|Goofy screams dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg|Itchy screams balto-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg|Boris screams Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg|Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear, screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg|Charlotte LaBouff screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Laurence screams How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg|Astrid screams chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Runt of the Litter screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.06.57 AM.png|Patrick screams ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg|Ichabod screams Termites_vs_Tongues-75.png|Aviva and Koki scream Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 1008.jpg|Jailbreak and Hi-5 screams Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg|Geppetto screams Muppets_2011_Screenshot_0468.jpg|Walter screams Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg|Piglet screams the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg|Clusmy Smurf screams the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg|Grace Winslow screams the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3097.jpg|Neil Patrick Winslow screams The smurfs screams.jpg|The smurfs screams maxresdefault(0).jpg|Chloe screams Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|Jonahthan screams Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|Ratigan screams Star_&_Marco_Screaming.png|Star & Marco screams Bonnie scream.png|Bonnie screams madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Marty the Zebra screams ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2891.jpg|Mrs. Beakley screams Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-1673.jpg|Tinker Bell screams Snowbell_Screaming.jpeg|Snowbell screams Screenshot_2015-11-02_at_11.51.21_AM.png|Kate surprised Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3782.jpg|Hector freaks out Screenshot_2016-10-21_at_8.39.54_AM.png|Little Red Riding Hood screams chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens screams cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Darla Dimple screams MIG.jpg|Baby scream Jackjack-attack-disneyscreencaps.com-255.jpg|Kari screams Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey screams Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-4807.jpg|Silvermist screams Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg|Fawn screams Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg|Vidia screams Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg|Rosetta screams shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg|Oscar screams shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Ernie & Bernie screams snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Dopey screams 056a_-_Born_Again_Krabs_(477).jpg|Mr. Krabs screams were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb screams Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7758.jpg|King of Hearts saying "Oh Dear" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5537.jpg|Chi-Fu screams ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1118.jpg|Batty screams tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg|Jane Porter screams robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9349.jpg|Prince John screams S01E27_-_Gumball_Screams.png|Gumball screams Screenshot 2017-10-31 at 12.36.26 PM.png|Jake the Dog screams brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Elmo St. Peters screams brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg|Merida screams Eep_Screaming.png|Eep screams Pearl Running Away.png|Pearl Screams B109451F-382E-40CA-BA73-B3F6DFE8D9CB.png|Trent screams Pee-Wee_Herman_is_Screaming_at_the_Snake_Farm.jpeg|Pee-Wee Herman screams Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|Tim Templeton Screams Goku_Screaming.png|Goku Screams wes.jpg|Peter Parker Screams prop.jpg|Homer Screams Little Cyborg screaming.png|Cyborg screaming Starfire Screaming.png|Starfire screaming Scooby-Doo frightened by the dragon boot.jpg|Scoody Doo scream Category:Character Galleries Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Crossovers Category:Scary Scenes Category:Lists